


Captain America is more Alpha than Ares

by LimaBeanie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaBeanie/pseuds/LimaBeanie
Summary: The thing is nobody has ever even asked him about his status.Steve dealing with accepting himself and his designation.Alternatively all the times Steve had to come out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 34
Kudos: 477





	Captain America is more Alpha than Ares

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War? Who’s that? I don’t know her.  
> Infinity War? Doesn’t ring any bells  
> Endgame? New phone who dis?
> 
> In this story heat is not this all consuming time of the month that leaves omegas super desperate for a knot. Only in rare cases is someone unable to go about their day as usual. Omegas are more susceptible to Alpha pheromones as this is the only time when omegas can get pregnant, but an omega is fully capable of saying no to an alpha’s unsolicited advances and won’t just jump the first willing Alpha’s bones.  
> Also knotheads is what Steve calls chauvinistic Alphas who only think with the knot. Alphas who believe that omega live to serve Alphas.
> 
> Trigger Warning: There is an implicit mention of sexual assault. It’s not about a specific incident but referring to how things were when Steve was growing up. Please stay safe

The thing is nobody has ever even asked him about his status. Steve might have been old enough to have long presented when the serum turned him into the ultimate beefcake but he was far from healthy enough. Which happens, it was the 40s. Polio was still a thing... still very much a thing. So when 20 came and went with no designation in sight nobody was surprised. Besides he was far from the only... uh “late bloomer” in Brooklyn. Heck he wasn’t even the only one on his block. Again it was the 40s.

In any case anyone who had seen Steve start a fight (anyone within a mile of Brooklyn) knew that the kid was Alpha through and through. “Don’t let all this fool ya this punk is more Alpha than Ares.” Bucky would always say when they were kids and everyone would try guess each others’ designations during recess. “I wouldn’t go that far James.” Steve would say with a roll of his eyes. Just the fact that Steve got away with calling the Bucky Barnes by his first name was all the proof anyone needed. 

So a super-serum and an extra hundred pounds of pure muscle later, nobody would dare question that Captain America was indeed “more Alpha than Ares” was nothing but pure fact. And if Cap went into the ice before he actually got the chance to present, well the history books and biopics did not need to mention that. So when he finally got defrosted decades later, he woke up find that in the future everyone knew at least two things about Stevan Grant Rogers. One is that he is Captain America and two is that Captain America is “more Alpha than Ares.” Well everyone except one person. Steven Grant Rogers himself. 

— 

Everyone minus two (Jarvis)

Steve’s presentation came in the form of a heat in the middle of winter coming in hard enough to wake him from sleep. “Captain you appear to be in distress. Would you like me to call for assistance?” Jarvis asks him almost as soon as he is startled awake as if from a nightmare. ‘That is going to take some getting used to.’ Steve thinks to himself at Jarvis’ at question. ‘Buck would have loved the future. Nerd.’ 

“Captain?” Steve shakes his head just before the twinge of grief settles in his gut. Steve looked up at the camera in his room which acted as Jarvis’ eyes. “No need Jarvis.” Steve says getting out of bed. No way is he getting back to sleep now. “Just my time of the month.” Steve says repeating Tony’s words to Pepper from earlier that day when he was trying get out of a meeting. Pepper was not amused. “I’ll put in an order for suppressants.” Jarvis replies without missing a beat. It’s silent for a moment as Steve processes what Jarvis just said. Only Alphas take suppressants. It’s illegal for unmated Alphas not to. Very illegal. One of the many reasons Bucky would have loved the future - not that Steve doesn’t fully love it too. 

If boys cry wolf then Alpha’s cry rut. Steve still remembers a time when knotheads could get away with doing almost anything to an omega. It was disgusting. Steve was especially glad to hear about how that has changed from the Shield agent who debriefed him after his defrosting. These days omegas have rights. Next stop minorities and Steve was so onboard. 

“Not that kind of time Jarvis.” And Steve is proud of himself for not stuttering. “It’s the... uh... heat kind.” Never mind then. Steve tries not to let it get to him that Jarvis seems to take a second longer to answer him than usual. “May I then suggest some exercise?” Jarvis responds smoothly. Steve checks his phone for the time, another thing to get used to. 04:56 the gym would be open by now - not that he couldn’t just get Jarvis to just open it up for him. “I’ll do that. Anyone up yet?”  
“Only Ms Ramanov.” ‘training it is then’. Sweat his heat out. Good thing Steve was in the habit of masking his omega scent before bed. Just in case he was called to action. Not that his scent would out him. It was subtle enough that most people didn’t notice that it wasn’t as earthy and woodsy as typical alpha scents. But Steve has heard what people have to say about male omegas and sure he’s a long way from the 40s but he’s not taking any chances. It’s not just old habits that die hard. Steve gets dressed to train and makes his way towards the elevator. 

“Jarvis. Don’t tell Stark.” Steve says waiting for the doors to open. He knows that Jarvis is programmed to respect his privacy and doesn’t go running off his metaphorical mouth to his creator about everything Steve gets up to and even if he did, he knows that Tony is not like the knotheads he knew who the only nice thing they ever said about an omega is how well that they take their knot. No, Tony was far from the man the media still made him out to be and Steve knows that. He knows. Really he does. It’s just that... he can’t help but protect himself. Even if he doesn’t know what from anymore. 

—

Everyone minus three (Bucky)

So Hydra turned out to still be a thing. You would think the fact that Steve was technically almost 100 - as the team loved to remind him - would mean that he didn’t have to fight nazis anymore. ‘Maybe Bucky wouldn’t have loved the future so much. Bucky.’ Steve thinks to himself, his heart fluttering with something that he has not felt since the 40s. ‘His best guy is back’. They were currently in the Avengers Tower’s Med Bay and Stark was trying to figure out how to deprogram Bucky now that he’s gotten him a new arm. Steve had been ready to go on the hunt for Buck when he came to where Bucky left him after dragging him out of The Potomac. Only to find Bucky waiting for him at Avengers Tower. Tony had locked himself in his lab for two weeks straight after Steve and Bucky told him about his parents. It took Colonial Rhodes and Pepper to coax Tony out and the only living Stark looked worse for wear. He immediately started talking about getting Bucky deprogrammed and checking his arm. He roped Dr Banner in too even though he kept insisting that he “was not that kind of doctor.” 

It’s been a month since then and Tony and Bucky only just started looking each other in the eyes. Progress. Steve was trying hard to hide his elation. No need to make them get awkward about it. 

“So are we really not going to talk about it?” Bucky asks him over dinner in Steve’s suite later that day. “Talk about what?” Steve feigns obliviousness as he twirls his spaghetti. He knows exactly what he’s referring to. He’s suspected for a while that Bucky had figured out his secret. “Cut it ya punk.” And he sounds so much like he used to. So much like the old Bucky that he always wished he was on the arm of instead of the pretty omega or beta girl of the week. So much like the man who a lot of was lost the day he fell from the train that he finally put down his fork and looked Bucky in his eyes. “How long have you known?” 

“I didn’t at first. You did a good job with the scent blockers. But when I found myself here instead of one my safe houses after I had to drag your ass out of the Potomac that I knew that it could only mean one thing.” Buck pauses a moment to take a swig of his beer. He would never admit it but Steve knew that Bucky created the tension on purpose. Knew that the parts of him hydra couldn’t wash out still craved the drama. “You were mine once.” Bucky states simply with a conviction that he had never seen. Steve temporary forgot how lungs work. “We never... You never... I...l” Steve stutters out blaming his ineloquence on his shock at Bucky’s words. “I don’t know about the specifics. I don’t care either. I might never be the same guy you knew but you’re still my best fella right?” Bucky’s flesh hand reaches across the dining table for Steve’s. 

‘Oh Buck. I never knew.’ Part of Steve laments the amount of time that they missed but an even bigger part thinks that maybe it’s better this way. That back then he didn’t know what Bucky really meant by “I’m with you till the end of the line”. That he hadn’t known that he hadn’t fallen in love alone back when it would have been illegal. Even if Steve had presented on time the law would have only seen him be with a female Alpha. Someone like Peggy Carter. He couldn’t be an omega and gay. Only one struggle per customer. 

“Always Buck. Always.” Steve says lacing their fingers together. 

—

Everyone minus four (Bruce)

“Hi Bruce, you busy?” Steve was anxious as he stood at the entrance of one of the labs in the compound, that was unofficially Bruce’s private lab. It had been about a month since the move and the staff were still too intimidated to try share the lab Bruce was known to frequent. Steve already knew the answer to his question. He made sure with Friday twice before he came down. Not that Bruce wouldn’t put whatever he was doing on hold for a friend in need if he was busy. “Steve hey. Come on in I just finished working on something for Tony. What’s up?” Bruce says finishing up his work before putting his Starkpad down and looking up at Steve with a tired smile on his face. “I can come another time. You look tired.” Steve says chickening out.

It’s not that he’s still carrying around his internalised homophobia anymore. He’s come a long way since his presentation years ago. Truly he has. It’s just that he’s never actually had to come out to anyone but Jarvis - who is now Vision but also not at the same and Steve only pretends to understand the dynamics of that one because even though Bucky is older he’s worse with the old man jokes than Tony. Those two have seriously come such a long way. - and even then he’s not sure if Jarvis counts because he was just a disembodied voice in the ceiling back then. Bucky is the only other person who knows and Bucky kind of did it for him. 

“No more so than usual.” He brushes off with a chuckle before making a show of showing Steve that he has his full attention by turning fully to face him. Mustering his last bit of courage, Steve walks in grabs a chair and sits down in front of Bruce. Bruce gives Steve an encouraging nod, sensing that this is going to be one of his “I’m not that kind of doctor” moments. Not that he bothers correcting the team anymore any way and if Steve is here on his own accord then now is not the time for semantics. Bucky has to practically drag Steve by the ear to get Steve medical attention after missions and Bucky only managed to get Steve into therapy last year by promising to go himself. 

Steve takes a deep breath before blurting out the reason he was here. “I might be pregnant.” Steve is actually quite impressed at how quickly Bruce processed the information and covered up the obvious ‘oh’ look on his face and slipped into Dr Banner mode. “When was your last heat?” Bruce asks calmly and really Steve shouldn’t be so surprised that that was Bruce’s first question. He knows that he and Bucky have been a little less subtle ever since they completed the mating ritual last year because even though they weren’t hiding anything they certainly weren’t singing it from the rooftops either. Still he figured that the first words from the doctor would be “Don’t worry alpha’s don’t get pregnant not even by others alpha’s.” As if Steve didn’t learn about the birds and the bees when he was a kid like everyone else. He swears that most people are convinced he grew up in the stone ages or something. 

“Beginning of last month. I’m a couple weeks late. I’m never late.” Bruce nods his head in thought. He doesn’t bother asking if he’s taken a test already. Steve wouldn’t risk being seen buying a test with how the paparazzi creepily seem to know whenever he takes a step outside. And Steve never asked Friday for help with personal stuff, that he liked to those handle himself. “Well we’ll need to go to the med bay to run some tests to make sure. I don’t have all the equipment here.” Bruce says apologetically before getting up immediately and grabbing his Starkpad. ‘Oh he means now.’ Steve’s thinks to himself, his eyes widen before jumping to his feet. Again he’s not sure why he’s so surprised. Bruce has been acting pretty much exactly on brand so far. Fear really is a disease. 

An hour later Steve was sitting on his bed with two sonogram pictures in his hand, grinning like an idiot and waiting for his mate to come home. 

—

Everyone else 

Steve ended up coming out to the rest of the Avengers and the world through of all things Instagram. Peter, Stark’s intern, had helped him set up the account and get a verification. Not that he needed it but Steve loved the happy look on the kid’s face whenever he got to help out. Steve was gonna freak out when the Spider-Man bomb inevitably dropped. Sam and Bucky had a bet going on how long it would take for the kid to accidentally spill the beans. - Sam ended up winning a couple days later which promptly distracted everyone from the fact that Captain America dead ass came out on instagram. What a time to be alive. 

Steve chose the handle @CaptainRogerThat which he’s pretty sure that Peter only pretended to find funny. Steve’s bio read ‘America’s ass. Property of @MurderKittyBarnes.’ (Tony kept hacking Bucky’s account whenever he tried to change it. Bucky has too much Alpha pride to admit that he loves it. Not that everyone at the compound didn’t already know.) And his first post was his shield next to three pairs of shoes. The first were from his latest Captain America suit. The next were from Bucky’s getup as the White Wolf. (Bucky had completely dropped the Winter Soldier moniker after Tony enlisted a teenage Wakandan princess to help get Bucky free from Hydra’s programming when he and Bruce had hit a wall. Bucky was pretty close to sneaking a couple goats back home with him if Steve hadn’t promised him that they would come back and visit. Besides Tony for some reason thought that it would be a good idea for Shuri and Peter to meet. This is why everyone forgets that Bruce isn’t the only one with a doctorate on the team.) The last pair were a tiny pair of Captain America booties that Bucky immediately ordered online as Steve told him that he was pregnant. The picture was captioned “1+1 makes 3. #MoreOmegaThanAphrodite”.

Needless to say the world collectively lost their shit. Karen from PR was not amused. But for the first time in his life Steve didn’t care. Steve did not care on bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Like, comment and all that good stuff.
> 
> Feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes that I missed


End file.
